leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Black Cleaver
The Black Cleaver= * is gold efficient without its two passives. }} |-|The Obsidian Cleaver= is on your team. Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its two passives. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into (150 health and 20 attack damage) are gold efficient. }} Similar items }} Notes * Both passives trigger not only on basic attacks but on any effect that deals physical damage, such as , and . * On-hit effects do not apply an additional armor shred stack. ** Auto-attacks with and will apply stacks to nearby champions, but a champion attacked directly can't receive additional stacks. * The armor reduction stacks from apply only to enemy champions. They will not affect minions, neutral monsters or structures such as turrets and inhibitors. * Physical damage over time abilities, such as , will apply one stack on every tick. * Pets that deal physical damage will apply stacks, even if they don't apply on-hit effects or spell effects. * The very first instance of physical damage does not get the benefit of the armor reduction. The physical damage dealt is calculated first, and the debuff is applied after. This means the full benefit of the reduction is seen on the seventh hit, after all six stacks have been applied. * Armor reduction and penetration effects stack, allowing an attacking character to benefit simultaneously from shred, penetration runes, other items such as , and champion abilities that circumvent armor. * When combined, and will apply 2 stacks per instance of physical damage, instead of 1. This is because the unique passives are not named and they are not the same item. However, the two items share the same maximum stacks. * Multiple instances of physical damage applied at the same time (e.g. with his shadow) will only apply one stack. Strategy * Building multiple Black Cleavers can be viable: with and 40% CDR, The Black Cleaver grants 64 AD and 400 health, and is now worth: ** 40 attack damage = ** 400 health = ** 20% cooldown reduction = 24 attack damage = *** Total Gold Value = * In conjunction with at 6 stacks: ** reduces the armor of the enemy it hits by % for 4 seconds. ** ignores enemy armor when combined with Black Cleaver by % for 6 seconds. ** reduces the armor of enemy champions by 43% after they get hit by it four times. ** reduces the armor of all enemies hit by % for 3 seconds. ** reduces the armor of the enemy hit by his first attack after cast, by % for 5 seconds. ** reduces the armor of enemies hit by her autoattacks by % for 5 seconds. ** , when empowered by having more than 50 Fury, Dice will reduce the armor of all enemies hit by % for 4 seconds. ** reduces the armor of the target hit by % for seconds. ** reduces the armor of his target by % to % in the next 4 seconds (the effect does not apply any stacks). The armor reduction lasts for another 4 seconds after the drain completes. ** reduces the target's armor by % for 4 seconds after every third consecutive hit. ** reduces the armor of the target hit by % for 3 seconds. Patch History . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.9 * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 4% from 5%. ** Maximum armor reduction reduced to 24% from 30%. ;V7.4 * + + = ** + + = * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. ;V6.16 * Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from basic attacks only applied a single stack of The Black Cleaver. ;V6.9 * Total cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 55. ;V5.22 * + + = . ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 55 from 40. * Health reduced to 300 from 400. ;V5.8 * New item icon. * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants + 10 Armor Penetration. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. ** The passive is now unique. * : Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed is halved for ranged champions. ;V4.3 * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.9''' * Can no longer apply more than one stack of Armor Shred in a single basic attack. ;V3.01 * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 4. * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 5% from . * Fixed a bug where spells were applying more reduction than intended. ;V1.0.0.153 * Armor reduction per stack reduced to from (Maximum reduction is now 25% from 30%). * Flat armor penetration reduced to 10 from 15 and is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.152 Rework * New recipe: + + = * +250 health * +50 attack damage * +10% cooldown reduction * +15 armor penetration * Passive: Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion reduces their armor by for 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. ;V1.0.0.130 * No longer shreds and armor ;V1.0.0.109 * Fixed a bug where it didn't appear in the attack speed tab. ;V1.0.0.108 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = ** Damage reduced to 55 from 75. ** Now adds 30% increased attack speed. ** Now shreds 15 armor per stack from 12 but has a maximum of 3 stacks from 5. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. }} References cs:The Black Cleaver de:Schwarzes Beil es:La Cuchilla Oscura fr:Couperet Noir pl:Czarny Tasak ru:The Black Cleaver zh:黑色切割者 Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Armor penetration items Category:Cooldown reduction items